


Striker

by vani11a_h0ney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Major Character Injury, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vani11a_h0ney/pseuds/vani11a_h0ney
Summary: In which you and Jean meet via mutual friends but things get more complicated.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Striker

“What are we being tested on again?” Sasha sighed, reclining back into the cushions of the sofa, “I can’t do this anymore.” She whined and picked up her phone.

“Come on, Sasha, it’s only been 20 minutes since we sat down to revise.” You frowned, disappointed but not surprised that your roommate had given up already. Despite only knowing each other for 4 months, you had become close friends with Sasha, her light-hearted and loud personality contrasting from your more reserved persona, though you had loosened up a little more thanks to her.

“Wanna come with me to Connie’s?” she asked, her eyes lighting up as she looked up at you. “He takes economics too, so he can help us out!” she smiled. “And I want you to finally meet him, I think you’d be really good friends.”

“I don’t know, Sasha… I have other homework to finish after this.” You told her, glancing at the time in the corner of the screen. It was only 6pm and you could finish that homework in 30 minutes if you did it quickly enough.

“Come on~ don’t you think it’s sad that all you’ve been doing is studying at the dorms and going to work since you got here?” Sasha teased but she stepped back once she saw you glare at her slightly. “I was joking! That was a joke. A joke.” She laughed nervously, and you stood up.

“Alright…” you sighed, her ‘joke’ that kind of hurt but she was right, you were always at the dorm unless your dad called you to help at his club on the weekends or when you had a class. It wasn’t like you didn’t like going out, you just didn’t really have the time.

“Come on, Y/N!” she smiled and stood up, grabbing her laptop and notebooks, sprawled across the coffee table. “He’s getting pizza too!” she beamed and dropped her stuff into a bag. You stood up and stretched a little, sitting on the floor made your legs fall asleep. Grabbing your laptop and your bag beside you, you pulled on a hoodie and slipped on your shoes, following behind Sasha. She was smiling way too widely to just be going to study, making you laugh at her, “What?”

“You’re only excited for the food, aren’t you?” you smiled and linked your arm with hers, walking to the elevators.

“Well yeah, I don’t even know why I took econ.” She shrugged. “Connie’s good at this stuff though, he’ll help us.”

“Alright, I could use some free pizza right now.” You smiled, stepping into the elevator and watched Sasha push the button for the ground floor. A few seconds later, the doors opened again, and the two of you walked outside the building. You clung onto her arm, the cold air hitting your neck and ears. Sasha walked slightly ahead as you walked past a few other people on campus before turning right and walking into the next building.

“Come on!” Sasha smiled and stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor. You unlinked your arm and stood next to her. “Connie’s really nice, don’t worry about it.” She told you, thinking you were shaking your leg out of anxiety, but you were just cold. You nodded anyway and looked at the door to open as you felt the elevator stopping. Sasha grabbed your hand and headed for the right of the corridor, stopping in front of the 11th door. Sasha knocked a little aggressively before stuffing her hand back into her pocket and looked at you with a smile. The click of the lock opening brought your attention to the man now in front of you.

“Why the fuck did you knock so hard?” he laughed and looked at you, “Hi, I’m Connie, you must be Y/N. Sasha wouldn’t stop talking about you when you guys met, it’s nice to finally see you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” You smiled back as Sasha dragged you into the dorm.

“Make yourselves at home, the pizza should be coming soon so we should get started.” Connie told them and sat down on the couch, opening his laptop. “You’re in Sasha’s econ class, right?” he asked you and you nodded. “Alright, so we have the same test. I was thinking we could just ask each other questions and stuff instead of working in silence… I know that works better for Sasha.” He said and opened his laptop as you looked at Sasha with a nod.

“I don’t mind, I think that would be good.” You smiled at them, taking out your stuff from your bag.

***

A few hours later, the three of you were sprawled across the floor, giggling at some dumb joke Connie had made.

“You guys are really loud!” a hoarse voice yelled from one of the rooms, making you sit up.

“You have a roommate?” you asked Connie to which he nodded. “Oh my God, did we wake him up? He sounded like he just woke up.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. What’s the time?” Connie asked and looked at his phone. 9pm. “He’s going out in a bit anyway. He’s used to us being loud like this, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” you asked again, feeling embarrassed. He gave you a soft smile and nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, he complains all the time anyway.” Sasha smiled at you and held out her hand for you to pull her up. “What happened to the pizza?” She asked, Connie slapped his hand over his mouth.

“I forgot!” he gasped and checked his phone, “Let’s just go get it, the delivery guy said he ha-.” 

“Why’s Sasha here?” the same voice from earlier groaned.

“That’s not nice.” Sasha frowned as you three looked over in the direction of the voice, a tall man walked into the room, a towel on his shoulders as water dripped from his ash-brown hair. He looked up and you watched him quickly scan the room before locking eye contact with you. You both looked away from each other, not because of the eye contact, well maybe for him, but you just noticed he was shirtless, and fuck, he was gorgeous. Not to mention his light brown eyes and weirdly symmetrical eyebrows. 

“Oh?” Connie smiled, cocking his eyebrow at his reaction, “You should introduce yourself, man.”

“Hi, I’m Connie’s roommate, Jean.” The tall man smiled at you, using the small towel in effort to cover his chest.

“I’m Y/N, Sasha’s roommate.” You smiled back at him and internally cursed at yourself as you felt your ears burning up as you dragged your eyes back up to his face.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Jean and Connie are roommates.” Sasha spoke up, “He’s great, you guys should get to know each other some more.”

“…That’d be cool.” Jean smiled very awkwardly as you looked back at him, you saw him crossing his arms over his chest this time, the towel now on his head.

“Why are you still naked, put something on, you perv.” Connie laughed. “You were very uncool then.” He added as him and Sasha walked to the door and put their shoes on. Jean threw his towel at Connie with a frown and grabbed a white t-shirt from his room, slipping it on as he walked to the kitchen.

“We’re getting pizza, by the way.” Sasha told him, “Stay with Y/N for a bit, you guys would get on great!”

“Alright, when do you think you’ll be back?” Jean asked and slumped onto the sofa, taking out his phone from his pocket, “In like half an hour or something?”

“Yeah, but traffic might be bad… it is Friday night.” Connie sighed before grabbing his keys. “See you later then.” He smiled, and Sasha waved goodbye before the door shut.

Jean looked at you while you carried on with your work, tilting his head a little. “So, what were you guys meant to be doing earlier?” he asked, playing with a black ring on his right middle finger.

“It probably didn’t sound like it, but we were studying for an econ exam.” You told him, “What’s your major?”

“I do maths, weird, I know.” He laughed and sat up to look at you properly.

“Oh my God, why would you choose to do maths?” you asked, closing your laptop, “You look like you would major in business or sports science.”

“Really? I wanted to take sports science, but my mum said she’d cry if I did.” He shrugged and shuffled forward, “She freaked out after I hurt myself in a football match. It wasn’t even bad. I swear, that woman has something against me.” He sighed.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” You asked. He looked you in the eyes and smiled, lifting his shirt over his head and standing up, “Erm-”

“I got tripped up and someone dragged their shoe over my back. The bastard had broken metal stud, so it cut pretty deep. You can see the scar, I think.” He told you as you looked at the scar tissue running down from his left shoulder, to the centre of his back. To be honest, you only glanced at the scar, your eyes admiring his back muscle and tan skin some more.

“You can’t use metal studs that long in a normal game, and that looks like they were really sharp.” You frowned, snapping yourself out of your thoughts. Jean stood up straight and looked at you with a grin.

“How’d you know that?” he asked, taking his shirt off completely for no reason whatsoever.

“This guy is very different to what Sasha told me…”

“My dad manages a team, so I go and help out on weekends.” You explained, glancing at the tattoo on his right collar bone and another on the left, at the top of his ribs. 

“Oh cool, do you play?” he asked, leaning against the wall, scratching his chin.

“I used to play for a team but now I just play with my friends when we’re free.” You told him, “How about you? Do you play for a club?” you asked, his face instantly lighting up at the question.

“I play for the club here at Rose Uni, but I’ll be signing with an actually club soon!” he beamed, clearly ecstatic that someone had asked him that. “…I have a question for you.”

“Go ahead.” You replied, watching him sit back down in front of you, his knees were on both sides of you, probably unintentionally.

“What do you think of hook ups?” he grinned, looking at you straight in the eye. 

Maybe that wasn’t unintentional then.

“Wow, your straight forward, huh.” You laughed and watched his face, trying to figure out if he was playing around or if he really was serious. “I guess I would if the chance came? Why? Do you wanna fuck me or something, Jean?”

“I mean, you’re hot, I’m hot, so why not? I heard from Sasha that you’re pretty busy with school and work, so you don’t go out a lot… I’ll help loosen you up and I get a bit of action too, a win-win situation.” He shrugged then looked at you again. “I meant help you relax, not loosen you up in that way- well, technically I would be doing that, but-.”

“I know what you meant.” You chuckled and glanced at the clock; 9:15pm. They would take another 15 at the least… but the traffic was bad on Friday nights, so maybe another 30 minutes?

“If you’re worried about them coming earlier then I’ll just stick my key in the lock, they won’t be able to get in.” Jean smiled, noticing the glances you took at the door and the clock.

“Want me to call them?” he asked, and you nodded. “… Connie? Where are you?” he spoke into the phone, already calling Connie before you had given your answer. He took it away from his ear and put it on speaker so you could hear.

“Huh? Oh, we haven’t even got there yet. This might take an hour… there’s some stuff in the fridge if you and Y/N are hungry.” Connie replied, “Why’d you ask?”

“I’m hungry and I’ve got to meet up with the others by 11.” Jean said, picking his phone up from the coffee table, giving you a thumbs up. “We’ll see you later then, ok, bye.”

Only then did it strike you that you hadn’t said no.

“So? Is that a yes?” he asked as he put his phone on the arm rest of the sofa. You looked to the side, quickly thinking about it again. “It’s also an easy way to get to know each other.” He added with a grin.

This was probably the only chance you would get in a long time, plus you really could use this right now. Jean seemed like a really nice guy, sure he wasn’t the shy and kind of awkward person Sasha had described to you so maybe it would be ok if he was able to casually bring it up, things wouldn’t be awkward if they were going to meet again… he was also extremely attractive. 

Taking in a deep breath after the silence you had created, you gave him a little nod. He smiled and grabbed your hand, pulling you onto his lap and pressing his lips onto yours. For a second you sat still, before kissing him back. He held your arm and put it over his shoulder, wanting you to wrap your arms around his neck. Instead, you shuffled closer to him, pulling his head down a little as he slid his tongue past your lips. You grabbed his hair at the feeling, your bodies warming up quickly against each other. Jean slid his hands from your face to under your thighs and stood up, walking to his room and closing the door behind him before putting you down on the floor. He pulled you closer to him again, cupping your face with the other and leaned down. “Hey, you didn’t put your key in the lock.” You frowned, pushing your hands onto his chest.

“They’re going to take their time, don’t worry about it.” He told you, “If you want me to, I don’t mind but they really won’t.” You thought about it, but he let go of you and ran to the door, the jingle of his keys echoed all the way to his room before you heard quick footsteps towards you.

He smiled at you, “Done it.” Before picking you up again and asking, “Do you like it rough?”

“I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t, Jean.” You chuckled as he gently plopped you onto his bed, pulling your hoodie over your head and your top.

“No bra?”

“I didn’t think we were going to go anywhere tonight.” You told him as he pushed you down, so you laid flat, crawling on top of you. He smiled at you again and held the back of your head, kissing you a whole lot more roughly, his tongue pushing into your mouth. You whimpered slightly as he pushed his leg in between yours and shifted his lips from yours to your neck.

“You don’t mind if I leave a mark, right?” he mumbled against your skin.

You shook your head, “Do what you like.” He almost immediately pinched the skin of your clavicle between his teeth, soothing it with the warmth of his tongue before moving lower down and repeating it over and over, his right hand grazed over your left breast as you let out small, breathy whimpers, unintentionally pressing your hips down against his knee.

“You’re not being very rough.” You pointed out, making him look up at you, his chin resting on your chest.

“And you’re being impatient.” He smirked and sat up, “I was thinking this isn’t what I’d consider rough but if you’re having a nice time, I don’t mind.” He pulled off your sweats and underwear in one pull, dragging the pads of his fingertips up your slit then pressing on your clit. Your hips jerked up, but Jean pressed his other hand on your thigh and pulled your other leg over his shoulder as he leaned down. His warm breath tickled your cunt as he chuckled, “This wet for me, already?” and swiped up your secretion with his tongue before putting his middle and ring finger into his mouth, wetting them a bit more and back down to your hole. He gave you a quick grin, sliding them in with ease, making you let out a gasp. He loved the way he made you into a pretty mess so easily with just the cold metal of his ring just touching your skin every time he pumped his fingers in and out. It hurt a little at first, the result of not having done anything in a while, but once you started to feel it, Jean leaned down again, sucking on the sensitive skin and curling his fingers slightly. You let out a choked moan, your left hand grabbing his damp hair and your other arm flying over to cover your mouth, afraid of being too loud.

You could feel him smile against you and grabbed your right arm, pressing it down into the mattress and went even faster, flicking his tongue at the bundle of nerves. As your breathing became heavier and you let out stifled moans, he curled his fingers more and felt you clench on them. You almost immediately letting go of the knot inside your stomach, warmth dripping down onto the sheets. Jean pulled his fingers out and wiped what he could with them, getting up in his knees and pushing them into your mouth. You sucked hard, missing the feeling of something in you already. He pressed onto your tongue so that you would open your mouth and got up, pushing his pants to the floor and getting back on top of you, leaning over you as he reached into his bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out a condom. He sat straight, opening it with haste but you took it from him, rolling it onto his cock yourself.

“Mmph, fuck Y/N…” he groaned as he watched your hands slide down on him before you laid back. Jean shuffled closer to you and leaned down, propping himself up with his left forearm next to your head and pushed his cock into you, scrunching his nose slightly at the feeling. He brought his right arm up again and grabbed your chin, his index finger and thumb digging into your cheeks, to kiss you again, the salty taste from earlier spreading all over your lips and chin as his tongue swiped against your bottom lip. He had distracted you unintentionally, so when you felt him thrust faster and harder, you pressed you head back into his pillows, letting out a loud mewl. “Be as loud as you can, the guys next door are always loud so I might as well get back at them while I can.” He told you, a slight smile playing at his lips. Not that you could control it, you did as he said, craning your neck up so that your lips were next to his ear, your arms hooked around his, nails digging into the muscle above his shoulder blades. You weren’t sure whether that was what made him let out a deep groan, feeling the vibration from his chest on your own, or the fact that you were moaning into his ear, but whatever it was, it made him bite down on your shoulder, his head dipping down again for the fourth time. There were definitely going to be lots of dark, purple blotches on your neck and chest for the next week or so, but it was winter, so they’d be easy to cover up. Jean had started to slow down a bit, so you asked if he wanted to switch.

“Sure, if you want, Princess.” He smiled and slid his arm under you, rolling over so you had switched. Sitting up, you unhooked your arms and pressed you palms on his stomach, pressing your hips down on his, earning you another groan form him. His hands rested on your hips, helping you move a little faster-

“JEAN! Y/N! COME OPEN THE DOOR!” Connie yelled from outside. The both of you looked at each other with wide eyes and jumped off his bed to pull your clothes on.

“You should go to the bathroom or something. I’ll say I couldn’t find your key.” You told him as your head popped out from your hoodie. Jean nodded but grabbed your arm, pulling you to his bathroom and wetting his hand, wiping your face and neck from sweat and spit. You washed your hands too as he used his hands to comb your hair down so that you could quickly put it up in a ponytail or something and look like you didn’t just have sex. “Thanks.” You smiled before running to the door, jingling his keys a little so that they didn’t have any suspicions right away.

“JEAN WHAT THE HE- oh, Y/N… what took you so long?” Connie sighed and walked past you with the few boxes of pizza.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find Jean’s keys… turns out they were in the door already.” You replied, at least you didn’t completely lie.

“Oh, where’s Jean?” Sasha asked, putting down the other plastic bag full of drinks and sauces. 

“He went to the bathroom like 2 minutes ago.” You replied and sat down on the sofa.

“It’s really hot in here.” Sasha pointed out, “You should take your hoodie off.”

“I’m ok, I was a little cold anyway.” You lied again, watching Connie and Sasha as they opened the boxes and emptied the bag, setting out the drinks onto the table.

“Hey- oh, you guys are back already.” Jean smiled, faking his surprise. He was wearing a black hoodie and suddenly had a lip ring in. You tilted your head at him, to which he smiled back and sat next to you, making sure to keep a little distance to not make things obvious.

“You look surprised, Y/N, didn’t you see his piercing before?” Connie laughed and passed you a plate. You thanked him and shook your head.

“I take it out when I shower so I went to the bathroom to put in just now, actually.” Jean said, taking a slice of pizza and putting it into his plate before taking yours and swapping it with his, “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Jean.” You whispered with a smile, the two of you not noticing the little glances Connie and Sasha were exchanging.

“Here’s your drink. I just got you cola.” Sasha said and passed you the can. You nodded and opened the can, taking a sip before setting it back down. “So… what did you guys talk about?”

“Oh, you know, football, school…” Jean smiled, “I finally have someone to talk to about my interests without being walked away from.”

“Oh yeah, your dad has some football club, right?” Sasha asked, stuffing the second slice of pizza into her mouth already.

“Yeah, I think we should play together sometime. What do you think, Jean?” you smiled at him. He didn’t respond straight away, instead he looked at you with his mouth full of food and his eyes were wide.

“I can ask the guys I play with to bring their girlfriends or whatever and we can do a match like that. There isn’t really that many of us to play a proper match.” He explained with a nod as soon as he gulped down what he had in his mouth.

**

About another hour passed and you had finally become completely comfortable with them all, the slight awkwardness you felt with Connie fading away, as for Jean, any awkwardness had disappeared once Connie and Sasha had left the two of you to ‘bond’. You quickly checked the time before gasping, “It’s already 11, Jean, you had to meet up with your friends, right?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” He muttered and stood up “I’ll walk you guys out, it’s not that safe out at night, even on campus.” he told you and Sasha, rushing over to the door, stuffing his feet into his black hyper venoms that were half-caked in mud. You and Sasha grabbed your things and followed behind.

“See you later, Connie.” You smiled as Sasha gave him a little wave before you left their dorm. You looked up at Jean, who already seemed to be peering down at you. “I used to have the same boots as you.” You pointed out as you all got into the elevator.

“They’re really comfy, right?” he said as you nodded in agreement. “Me and my little brother were matching, but he got the newer ones a few weeks ago.”

“I was gonna get them too but by the time I had gone to get them, they were already sold out.” You frowned, remembering how excited you were to get them. He chuckled softly at that and walked ahead as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

“Do you want some gum?” he asked and pulled his right hand out, passing you the last piece after he popped one into his mouth. You were about to take it, but he pulled his hand closer to his chest and unwrapped the foil before passing it to you. “There you go.” He smiled, and you took it, putting into your mouth, “Your hands look really cold, so I thought it’d be annoying to open.” He pointed out and looked at your hands, your fingers and knuckles were a deep red from the call.

“Thanks, Jean.” You grinned and rubbed your hands together. He was still looking at your hands with a slight frown and pulled his right hand out of his pocket again. Without saying anything, he pushed a hand warmer between your hands, “It’s fine, really, our dorm is 2 minutes away.” You told him and held it out for him to take back, but he shook his head. “Your hair’s still wet too.” You pointed out, “Didn’t your mum tell you not to go out with wet hair?”

“What? No?” he laughed, “Why’s that?”

“You could catch a cold.” You told him and pushed the hand warmer into his hand.

“It’s fine, I do this all the time.” He told you, “Right Sasha?”

“Well, I’m glad you remembered I was here.” She snorted, “And yeah, don’t worry about it, he’s careless like that.”

“I’m going this way,” Jean said and pointed right, “I’ll see you around, Y/N. Bye Sasha!” he flashed a grin before running off in the opposite direction as you waved back. Up until you got into the elevator in your dorm’s building, Sasha hadn’t said a word.

“You guys got along so well!” she smiled, but something about the way she said it seemed strange, you expected that.

“Why are you smiling like that?” you asked her, to which she snickered and patted your head, “Sasha.”

“It’s nothing, trust me. I haven’t seen someone talk to him about football voluntarily, so he looked really happy.” She told you. “I think he went to play with his friends. He’s pretty into it… you.”

“What?” you asked, genuinely not hearing what she said at the end.

“Nothing! He was just very nice to you, it’s strange… usually he’s a bit annoying and shy.” She explained, “He’s probably like that because of football.”

“…Are his ears pierced?” you asked, remembering another glint from under his hair when he offered you gum, not noticing it when you still at their dorm.

“Huh? Oh yeah, his mum told him not to, so he did.” She laughed, “That poor woman always asks me and Connie to stop him… we don’t even try anymore, he just does what he wants.”

“Really? I guess he does seem like the type of guy to do that.” You thought out loud as you walked out the elevator and towards your dorm.

“Yeah, he does what he wants and when someone tells him to do something, he’ll do the exact opposite… One time, he was talking about getting a tattoo back in high school and his mum said if he got one she’d die so he went and got 2. One here and one here.” She told her and pointed to her left collarbone and just under her right boob. “Not on his boob though- he’s a man so he wouldn’t have any, you get what I mean, like just below.”

“They’re the other way around…” you thought to yourself but gave her a smile.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” You laughed and unlocked your dorm, the both of you kicking off your shoes and walking to your rooms. Sasha’s phone buzzed in her pocket, “Sorry, it’s Niccolo.” She told you and answered the call, “Hey~” she cooed with a smile, not expecting the sudden call from her boyfriend.

“Good night!” you smiled, to which she waved and walked into her room. As you entered your room, you rushed to the nearest mirror to see if the marks he had left were visible. Under the light, you would’ve been caught straight away but thankfully you hadn’t put your hair up and it was pretty dark at their dorm. Letting out a relieved sigh, you took your hands out of the pocket in your hoodie and looked at the hand warmer Jean had given you, noticing a little orange sticky note with the words ‘call me – we didn’t get to finish properly’ and a number written below the scratchy handwriting. You struggled to keep the smile forming on your face as you read the words over again, thinking about it for a bit before realising you were going to have to text him first, and your awkwardness around attractive men was embarrassing sometimes.


End file.
